Little MOmEnts
by kinseyjo
Summary: I live for little moments like that...
1. Little Moments

A/N: I didn't die, I promise! Things have been so dang crazy around here, I feel like I just don't have any time! And I don't even have that good of an excuse. Other than Tuesday night Dick Wolf and stupid Kathy and the stupid writers kinda killed my EO vibes. Jerks.

I know you guys love "Need," and I have some more ideas for that so don't worry (including one for "Screwed," oddly enough). But there's a lot of eps that I watch and ideas that I get that wouldn't work for "Need," but aren't long enough to do a chapter story. Soooo… I'm starting a new series called "Little MOmEnts" (totally stole the OE thing from Rach). This is going to be a series of one shots that are pure EO fluff (maybe smut sometimes. Okay, probably smut sometimes) that aren't necessarily post-eps like "Need" is. Make sense? If you're confused, lemme know. I thought this was a fun idea the other night when Rach was asking me if there was any good EO in "Screwed" and I told her there were mostly just little moments. Aww. I'm starting this series out with the song that inspired the idea. Brad Paisley's "Little Moments." Okay. Longest A/N ever! I'm done, promise!! R&R let me know what you think of the idea! XO, Kinsey Jo

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination is mine.

--

"Fuck," she swore as soon as she heard the unmistakable _crunch_ of the bumper of my restored 66 Mustang against the pole she backed into. She instantly covered her mouth and blushed. I'd heard her say every word in the book except that one. Apparently she saved it for really special occasions. 

"Yet more proof that girls shouldn't drive," I teased her.

"Not funny, Elliot," she replied. I glanced over from the passenger seat to see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, hell, Liv. I was just teasing honey."

"I'm sorry. You and Dickie worked so hard on this car."

"Yeah, and we can work hard on it again. I'll just explain to my son that his step-mother doesn't believe in rear-view mirrors," I teased.

"It's going to be ex-step-mother if you don't shut your mouth, Stabler."

I held up my hands in defense. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll stop. I love you," I grinned.

"I love you too," she grumbled.

"Don't sound so excited about it," I teased.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"Oh, honey. Not a big deal. I taught three daughters how to use a rear-view for something other than mascara application, and I plan to teach Maddie and Kaydee," I said, referring to our six-month-old twins. "I can teach you."

She grinned and giggled, something she rarely did, but had done more and more since we got married and had the twins. "I hate you."

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

--

"Liv?" I called out. "OLIVIA!" I screamed, running through the smoky kitchen down the hall into our bedroom. My 36-week-pregnant wife was dead asleep, clothed only in a blue dress shirt of mine and a pair of panties, her twin-filled belly keeping her from buttoning the shirt past her breasts. I ran to the bed and scooped her up, carrying her out the back door of the house before it could fill with more smoke. She woke up when I set her down in a lounge chair and looked up at me with sleepy brown eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Were you making a cake for my birthday?" I asked.

She nodded slowly as her eyes widened. "Oh, no."

"It's okay. There's just a lot of smoke. I can't believe you didn't hear the smoke detectors," I teased.

"Your cake," she said tearfully.

"Is just a cake. I'm just glad I got home before you burned our house down," I teased with a grin, wrapping my arms around her.

"Pregnesia," she explained.

I laughed at her often-used expression of the "disease" many women got when pregnant that caused them to forget. Often.

"Four more weeks and the tough-as-nails detective Stabler will be back?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm sorry about your cake, El."

I laughed and kissed her lightly. "Don't worry. But you're cleaning the pan."

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
_

--

"Where do I need to turn?" I asked.

My wife glanced at the map, turning it to the side and cocking her head. "Uh, one more block, I think," she said.

"They didn't teach map-reading at the academy, did they?" I teased.

"Shut up. Take a left at the next light."

I turned like she instructed, even though I was pretty sure it should have been a right and two lights later than she said. I watched her, staring out the window, looking puzzled at our surroundings. I reached over and laced her fingers through mine; glancing into the rear-view mirror to make sure our two tiny babies were asleep.

"I think you turned wrong," she said, looking back down at the map.

I squeezed her hand and smiled. "I just turned where you told me to, Liv."

"I think I was wrong," she said in a tiny voice.

"You were what?" I asked.

"Wrong," she muttered.

"I just like to hear you say it," I grinned again, squeezing her hand.

"Shut up, husband."

"I love you, wife."

She stuck her tongue out at me but smiled. "I love you too."

"You want to just try this Chinese place instead of Mexican? Since, you know, we're already here?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "That's what I love about you. Your flexibility."

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

--  
"Twins down?" she asked from where she was laying on the couch.

"Finally. Maddie was out like a light, but I think Kaydee wanted to read me every book anyone ever got them. Remind me to thank your brother for the Dr. Suess anthology," I complained.

"Simon apologized for that at Thanksgiving. Three times. Remember? After dinner when Kaydee made _him_ read them all to her?"

"Oh yeah," I responded with a smile. "Glad I'm not the only one who could recite _Hop on Pop_ backwards." I motioned for her to sit up on the couch and I laid down, pulling her into my arms. "Whatcha watchin'?" I asked.

"Stupidest movie ever," she mocked.

"Ah. Harold and Kumar. Where's it at?" I asked. My wife grinned and I knew instantly it was at one of her favorite parts.

"Freakshow," she said.

"Seriously, honey, I don't know why you like him. He's, well… freaky!"

"Just something about him… I'm not sure what it is," she said just like always.

"The poor guy who plays him must have had to sit in a make-up chair for hours," I said.

"Maybe he really looks like that. You think?" she teased.

"I'm sure, honey," I said, rolling my eyes. I reached behind me and clicked off the lamp and she snuggles into my embrace, resting her head on my bicep.

A little while later, the DVD has gone back to the main menu and I make a move to get off the couch, but she's asleep. And so is my arm. To the point where I know it'll just fall to my side like dead weight, I can't feel anything below my shoulder. I need to move my arm, but one look at her angelic face and I can't think of anything but letting her snooze.

I kiss the top of her forehead and reflect momentarily about how I ever managed to get so lucky. I started out in this relationship, a hardened, broken cop. So did Olivia. But every day she manages to steal my heart and I can't help but feel I've never been luckier.

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like and angel that I don't wanna wake her up  
Yeah I live for little moments _

_When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

--

A/N: Sound like a good start?


	2. Googly Eyes

A/N: This is my THIRD attempt at writing this one! But dammit, I'm GOING TO MAKE IT GOOD!! Anyway, the other day, Rach and I were talking about Chris's love of waterskiing and this idea popped in my head. Let me know what you think! XO, Kinsey

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination is mine!

--

Sexy.

_**Hot.**_

Dripping.

_**Sweaty.**_

Wet.

_**Sheet-tangling.**_

Elliot.

_**Sex.**_

"Earth to Liv," he says, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I glance up from where my eyes were locked on his chest, blushing slightly.

"I asked you if you were ready to go," he said, a grin across his handsome face.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Sure," I answered, going to the back of the boat to flop down on the inner tube.

"You sure you're ready, Liv?" Elliot's seventeen year old son Dickie asked from his position behind the wheel of the watercraft.

"Yep. Ready as I'll ever be," I answer, pasting a fake smile into place.

"You don't look ready," Elliot's daughter, Maureen regarded me carefully.

"She's ready, Mo," Elliot said with a grin, swiping water droplets off his chest with a fluffy yellow towel.

_I wish my tongue was that towel._

I took the lifejacket Elliot offered me and slipped it on, letting him click the clasps shut.

"I'm good?" I asked.

"You're great," he answered with a grin.

I tried to belly-flop onto the tube as gracefully as I could manage, but still ended up with spandex swimming suit up my ass. Elliot's eyes drifted to where the tender flesh was exposed and I chastised him playfully. "Eyes on your own paper, Stabler," I grinned. He blushed crimson and looked away.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Jeez, Dad. Could you be a little more of a _guy_?" Kathleen asked, sending her father a withering look.

"It's okay, Katie," I smiled, happy that Elliot's staring was more apparent to them than my shamelessly checking out their father.

"You ready to go or are we going to sit here and shoot the breeze?" Dickie asked.

"Let 'er rip, kiddo," I called.

Dickie hit the gas and the boat lurched forward, dragging me behind it on the inflatable tube. I laughed, loving the feel of the spray of the lake water in my face. "FASTER!" I screamed. The boat sped up and I held on for dear life to the handles of the tube. Dickie picked up a little more speed and I caught air a couple times as the tube flew along the surface. I saw the huge wave coming and knew there was no way to avoid it. I tried to hang on, but as soon as I hit it, the tube flipped and I ended up with half the lake up my nose and down my throat.

When I surfaced again, I heard the boat's motor slow down as Dickie pulled around to pick me up again.

"You alright?" Elliot asked, helping me back up on the platform to climb in the back of the boat.

"Fine," I grinned, pulling the swimsuit out of my butt and un-clasping the lifejacket.

"Uh, Liv!" Lizzie jumped up quickly and stood between me and her dad. She quickly clipped the jacket closed again and grinned at me. "That's why we told you to wear a one-piece," she laughed. I glanced down and noticed my bikini top was completely missing and I'd just flashed my partner in front of his kids. Shit.

"Well, I think that's our cue to head back to the shore, kid," Elliot laughed, clapping a hand on Dickie's shoulder. Dickie turned the boat around and sped toward land and the cabin. I sat on the long bench on one side of the boat, Elliot next to me. I felt his fingers trail delicately over the skin on the inside of my thigh and it was all I could do not to moan out loud. "Think they know?" he whispered huskily in my ear. I glanced up to the other side of the boat where Mo, Katie, and Liz were engrossed in the latest issue of Glamour.

"Stop it," I hissed, barely able to contain my grin.

"You know how bad I need another look under that life jacket?" he asked quietly.

"Elliot. Quit. The kids are right there."

"I can't help how bad I want you, Liv."

"If I promise to find something for them to do when we get to the cabin will you _stop_?"

"Something to do? Like…"

"Like something that gets them out of the house so I can show you what I have on under this life jacket," I whispered, blushing.

His hand dropped back to his side and he cleared his throat. The girls looked up for a second from their magazine, but went right back to the latest article of dos and don'ts. "So what are you guys going to do when we get back to the cabin?" Elliot asked.

_Nice, El. Very discreet. _I rolled my eyes at him.

Maureen shrugged. "Probably chill. Read this magazine. Play cards. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"No reason," Elliot shrugged. "I thought maybe you'd want to go to town and catch a movie or go to the mall or something."

Kathleen's eyes lit up. "Dad! You always make such a big deal about family time when we come out here! What's changed?"

Elliot shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing. Just thought you might want to spend some time away from your old man. Girl stuff or whatever."

"Thanks, Dad," Dickie said dryly.

"Sorry, son. Kid stuff. _Teenager_ stuff."

_Again, Elliot, you're a moron,_ I tried to telepathically send him a message. _If they didn't know we were fucking before they sure as hell are going to fi__gure it out._

I jammed my elbow into his ribs and he grunted softly and looked at me. "Shut _up_," I mouthed.

His eyes sparkled mischeviously and I glanced up at the girls, who were all regarding us suspiciously.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Lizzie shook her head and grinned. "Nothing," she said.

"We're here," Dickie announced. Elliot climbed out of the boat and dragged it to shore, tying it quickly to a stake in the ground while Dickie dropped the anchor. The girls climbed out of the boat and started heading up to the cabin, Dickie right on their heels. Elliot glanced over at me and I glared at him.

"What?" he asked, slinging an arm around my hips.

"You. You're a piece of work, Stabler," I grinned.

"Why do you say that?" he asked innocently.

"I thought you wanted to keep this quiet from the kids for awhile. I believe your exact words were 'Call me a selfish bastard, but I know as soon as they find out we're together they're going to be around all the damn time, and I'm not ready to share you, Liv,'" I mocked.

"I said that?" he asked, dropping a light kiss on my cheek.

"Yes, you did," I grinned. "I'm still not sure how you explained away the fact that I was horning in on a weekend at the cabin."

"I just told them you invited yourself when I mentioned it," he teased.

"Oh thanks a _lot_," I groaned, jabbing my elbow back in his ribs.

"Ow," he laughed.

"You didn't really, did you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I really couldn't come up with anything better," he admitted.

I laughed, fearing he was probably being 100 percent honest. Oh well. The kids haven't seem particularly bothered by my presence, I've been around them since they were babies, just that now I saw a lot… uh, more of their father when they weren't around.

"So. Think you can convince them to go to town?" he asked.

I glanced over at him, a grin splitting his handsome face. "Shut up. I hate you," I teased.

"No you don't. You want me. You need me. Or at least that's what I remember hearing the other night between _Oh, __Ellllllllll_and_ right there, baby, don't stop._"

"Hate. Hate you," I laughed.

"But you love orgasms," he whispered huskily in my ear, his voice making me shiver.

"I do. Especially the ones from you," I said with a smile. I glanced up, noticing we were back at the cabin. I walked in the front door and down the hall to the room I was sharing with Maureen. "Hey, Mo. Did you have fun today?" I greeted her.

"Yeah. It was a blast. You?" she asked.

"I had a great time. Did you guys decide if you're going to town or not?" I asked, praying they'd chosen the former.

"So you and dad can sit here and make googly eyes at each other? Yeah I think we can afford you that luxury," she teased.

"Your dad and I do not make googly eyes at each other," I said indignantly.

Maureen laughed. "You know, I almost believe you."

"We _don't_!" I insisted.

"It's your story, Liv. Tell it how you like," she giggled. I swatted a tee shirt at her as she dashed out of the room for the bathroom. Kathleen walked in a few seconds later and flopped down on the bed.

"Mo in the shower?" she asked.

"Yep,"I nodded, looking up from the Cosmo I was perusing.

"Reading the summer sutra tips? Looking for some new moves for Dad?" Kathleen asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Kathleen Joy Stabler!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously, Liv. We're not stupid. We see you guys making googly eyes at each other all the time when you think we aren't looking. It's been particularly bad this weekend," she informed me.

"We do _NOT_ make googly eyes at each other!" I insisted again.

"Next time you're lying to a perp to get him to slip up and screw himself, try not to let your voice go up three octaves, Liv. It's a dead give away," she teased.

I pointed to the door. "OUT!" I laughed.

Kathleen laughed and shook her head, rising from the bed and going to the door.

A few minutes later I heard the shower shut off and looked up, expecting to see Maureen walk through the door. Instead, it was Lizzie.

"Is that what you're wearing for your hot date with Dad?" she asked.

"Oh not you too," I groaned, letting the magazine fall to my stomach.

"Summer sutra, huh?" she asked. "Well. Maybe there won't be so much sexual tension and googly eyes on the way home tomorrow," she hoped.

"There _are no_ googly eyes!" I insist again.

"Yeah, okay, Liv. Whatever you say."

Maureen chose that moment to walk back in to the room, wrapped in her pink striped bathrobe, a purple towel wrapped like a turban on her head. "Shower's free, Liz," she said.

"Oh, great," Lizzie responded. She snatched the magazine off my stomach before I had a chance to grab it back. "Look what Liv's trying out on Dad," she grinned, showing the article to her oldest sister.

"Summer sutra, huh?" Maureen asked. "Nice choice, Liv. Not that I really wanted to know what you and Dad had planned for tonight. I'd rather it remain a mystery, thanks," she teased.

"You know what? I think I'd like the four of you to stay home tonight, just so you can see that there is nothing going on between me and your father," I said.

"Oh, no thanks. If Dad thinks he's getting alone time with you, we're going to town. I don't want to deal with Sulky Stabler all night, thankyouverymuch," Lizzie grinned.

"Have I told you guys how much I love you lately?" I groan, rolling my eyes.

"Not lately. And you'll love us more when we're gone, so you and dad can make--"

"MAUREEN MARIE STABLER. IF I HEAR THE PHRASE GOOGLY EYES COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH I WILL BEAT YOU LIKE A RED-HEADED STEP CHILD,"I warned.

"Oooh, stepchild. Freudian slip, Liv?" Maureen asked. "Relax, I was going to say make dinner," she teased with a smile.

"Yeah you weren't," I grinned, sliding off the bed and heading for the living room.

Elliot stood in the kitchen in only a pair of jeans, slicing vegetables for shish kabobs. I glanced around for Dickie and not seeing him, walked up behind Elliot, sliding my hands around his waist and up his chest. "Hey cowboy," I growled in his ear.

"Cowboy, huh?" he asked. "Looking to try something new, tonight, Liv?"

I laughed and let my hands drop from his body, but not before placing a kiss between his shoulder blades. "Where are the kids?" he asked.

"Lizzie or Kathleen is in the shower, Maureen is in the bedroom getting ready to go to town, and I have no idea where Dickie is."

"Outside," he said, turning around and taking me in his arms. He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me gently. The heat built quickly, like it always does with us, and soon we were locked in a passionate embrace in the kitchen. I heard the shower shut off and pulled away.

"My son informs me we've been making _googly_ eyes at each other all weekend," he commented, turning back to the vegetables he'd been slicing.

"Your daughters inform me of the same series of events," I said seriously.

He glanced over his shoulder at me. "I think they're starting to figure us out, Benson," he grinned.

"I think you're right, Stabler," I grinned.

"What now?"

"We let them go to town for a couple hours… we eat some dinner…" my fingers danced a trail up his back and around to his washboard abs. "take a shower… or a bath…" I tripped my nails down his six pack to the waistband of his jeans and undid the button and zipper. "spend a couple kid-free hours… eating… drinking…" I stroked my fingers over his shaft gently. "tangling the sheets," I grinned against his back.

"Aren't they gone _YET_?" he groaned. I laughed and stroked him again. I could feel him growing in my hand and tucked him quickly back into his jeans and boxers and zipped him up, before things could get too out of hand. "Tease," he muttered.

"You love it," I grinned.

"You bet," he grinned back, dropping a quick kiss on my lips.

"KIDS IN THE ROOM!" Maureen announced and we looked up to see her and her sisters and brother standing in the living room, their hands over their eyes. I pulled out a chair and sat down quickly, taking a pull off the beer Elliot had put out for me.

"Oh, hush," I reprimanded, as if I hadn't been just groping their father in the kitchen.

"You can uncover your eyes you guys," Elliot groaned. "Geez, what are you, eight?" he asked.

"And a HALF!" Dickie responded indignantly, garnering a laugh from his sisters, his dad, and me.

"We're going to _town_," Kathleen announced.

"For a few hours at _least_," Lizzie added.

"Probably the _whole_ rest of the day," Maureen mentioned.

"Have fun," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh you too," Dickie grinned.

"We will," Elliot said. "I think we're going to eat some dinner, maybe watch a movie," he shrugged.

"Uh-huh," Maureen said with an eye roll. "Well I'll try not to be too loud when I come in, Liv. Since you guys seem to have a pretty early evening planned."

"You guys think you're so smart," Elliot commented. "Liv and I are just friends," he shrugged. I nodded my agreement.

"Whatever. Dad, we love Liv. If you want to date her, or marry her, or hell, just sleep with her, it's fine by us," Dickie grinned.

"Richard Elliot," Elliot warned.

"I'm just kidding," he said, holding his hands in a defensive position.

"We're going to go before _Richard's_ mouth gets us into any more trouble," Lizzie chastised her twin.

"Have fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun," all three girls sing-songed on their way out the door. Elliot waved out the kitchen window as they took off in the Envoy. I stood up from the kitchen chair and wandered over to the living room, stripping slowly out of my tee shirt before laying back on the couch.

"Thank GOD! I thought they'd never leave!" Elliot cried, vaulting over the back of the couch so he lay on top of me. "Now where were we?" he asked, grinding his hips and his full erection into my lap.

"I thought you were going to cook for me," I pouted teasingly.

"Can I kiss you first?" he asked.

"I guess," I replied.

"Well, I mean, if you don't _want_ me to," he said, starting to push himself back up off the couch, and of course, off of me.

"Get _back_ here," I ordered, grabbing hold of his jeans by the waistband in order to drag him back to me.

"If you insist," he teased, bringing his lips back down to mine. He teased my lips apart gently with his tongue, stroking inside my mouth.

"I think I love coming to the cabin," I joked, sifting my fingers through his short dark hair.

"Wait until you try coming _at_ the cabin," he smiled in return at his own innuendo.

"You're ridiculous," I groaned, flicking the button of his jeans open and lowering the zipper, gently tucking my hand inside.

Elliot sucked in a breath, also evaporating the oxygen from my lungs since we were breathing the same air. I smiled at the power I held over him and stroked my tongue into his mouth gently. "Okay?" I asked.

"More than," he grinned as I pushed his jeans down his hips. I stroked him gently, eliciting a groan from deep in his throat.

"Want to move this to the bedroom?" I asked.

"Nope, good here," Elliot muttered, bucking into my hand. He reached between my breasts and flicked open the clasp of my bra. He smiled gently at me, kissing the delicate skin he'd exposed. "Every time I see you naked, it reminds me why I call you gorgeous," he breathed, blowing lightly on the skin wet from his kiss.

I smiled, knowing exactly what he means. Don't get me wrong, Elliot is my best friend, and I'm crazy about his sense of humor, his integrity, his bravery, his love for his family and friends, but damn. There is just something about the man in a pair of jeans.

_Or nothing at all_, I think, admiring his tan physique. He pops the four buttons on my jean shorts easily, sucking in a breath at the sight of my panties. When I'd gotten out of the shower and dressed, I'd chosen the black ones, with a big hot pink lip print on the front that said _kiss me_ in a pretty obvious spot.

"Don't mind if I do," Elliot teased, kissing the lips on the fabric lightly, my hips rising up off the couch. He caught the waist band of my panties and pulled them down my hips and over my thighs. As I kick the panties off my feet, he blows a cool minty breath on my hot skin.

"Kiss me," I begged, and he looked at me wickedly from between my thighs.

"Where?" he asked.

"Use your imagination."

He kissed my tender folds gently, his tongue swiping the moisture pooling there. He put a hand on my thigh, forcing me to drop my legs apart a little bit. He blew another cool breath and lapped gently. Breath and then kiss, breath and then kiss. He kept up the sweet torture until I was nearly crawling out of my skin.

"Elliot," I begged.

"What?"

"I can't take much more," I said, reaching down to caress his face. "C'mere."

He crawled back up my body and kissed my mouth gently. I could taste myself on him, and it turned me on to the nth degree. His hands wandered over my body, stopping at the juncture of my thighs and pushing two fingers inside, still finding me wet and willing. Moving over me, he slid between my thighs and pushed his erection inside me.

"God, I always feel like I'm going to break you," he muttered, kissing me gently to take my mind off the momentary pinch.

"You'd think my body would get used to it," I whined, shifting to adjust to his size.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much. Now move," I teased.

He pulled slowly out, almost fully, then thrust back in harshly.

"Oh," I groaned happily.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"Fuck, El, seriously."

"Do I not seem serious?" he teased, pulling out and holding himself with just the tip inside me.

"Very serious," I groaned.

"Good answer," he smirks, pushing back in.

"Oh, El. Please," I begged, my womb on fire and my thighs shaking.

"Please what?"

"PLEASE."

"Tell me, dirty girl." Ever since he found out I have a little bit of a nasty mouth in the bedroom he's tried to coax it out of me.

"Fuck me. Now."

He nearly growled, and his eyes turned a dark blue, the color of the ocean at midnight, as he hammered into me.

"Baby," I whined, my eyes sliding shut and my head lolling back against the arm of the couch.

"C'mon, Liv. Come for me, angel-face. Make that sexy sound you know I love," he commanded, teasing my clit rapidly.

I bit down on his shoulder as a feral moan is ripped from my lungs, Elliot tumbling right over the precipice right after me.

"You are an amazing woman, angel-face," he complimented.

"You," I breathed slowly trying to regain my composure, "aren't too bad yourself."

"Nap?" he asked, and I agreed. Between being out on the water in the hot sun all day, and the romp on the couch, I'm wiped.

Elliot pulled the fleece blanket that had been on the back of the couch over us, reversing our positions so I'm snuggled against his chest and he's laying on his back.

"Gonna wake up by the time the kids get in?" I teased.

"Oh yeah. I'll be ready for round two way before then," he retorted, stroking his fingers gently over my backside, making me shiver.

I snuggled into his chest, tangling our legs together and kissing him gently before letting my eyes drift shut.

I woke what felt like a few minutes later, but must have been hours, to the feeling of four pairs of eyes on me.

"You're right, Katie," Mo nodded. "This is much more than googly eyes."

--

A/N: What did you think? You know I'm never really happy with stuff I write late at night, but you guys always like it. So if you're happy, I'm happy.

Speaking of happy (or lack thereof), the alerts are on the blink again. Review alerts are working, so are chapter alerts, but the new story alerts are broken. So I'm using my author's note to whore out a couple things. When you're done reviewing this, PLEASE go check my profile for a new songfic – the story is called "Our Song." If you would be so sweet as to go R&R that one, I would love you forever! Also, Sam (Mariposa Angel 18 – she's on my fave authors if you aren't familiar with her!) has a new one shot songfic – called Girl, It's Time. GREAT story, but not nearly enough reviews! Go check it out and review it! You guys are the rockinest ever! Loves! XO, Kinsey


	3. The New House

A/N: Just another cute little mOmEnt! R and R! XO, KJ

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me!

--

DING-DONG! I jump at the sound of the doorbell I still haven't gotten used to since we moved in to this monstrosity our real estate agent said was "perfect for a large family." Well, good, because I have the perfect large family for the house.

"Hey momster," my step-daughter Katie greets me with the playful take on "step-monster" she and her siblings have taken to calling me.

"Hey Kitty," I smile, almost laughing out loud at her attire. "What in the hell are you wearing?"

"What? I didn't want to get paint in my hair," Katie shrugs. I try my best to suppress a giggle, but I just can't. The way she's got her hair tied up in a scarf makes her look like a white Aunt Jemima.

"Why didn't you just put your hair in a ponytail and tie a scarf over it?"

"I did!"

"Kathleen, I told you you looked like Aunt Jemima," my other step-daughter Maureen walks into the kitchen teasing her sister. "Hey Momster," she greets me with a hug and we laugh. "It's official, Katie. The baby has taken over Liv's body. I can't get my arms around her anymore."

My husband walks in the back door and steps behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, letting his hands come to rest on top of the huge belly encasing our unborn baby boy. "You just have to hug her from behind, Mo. Works better," he teases, dropping a kiss on my lips.

"You're all soooo hilarious," I groan, easing myself into a chair at the kitchen counter. "I liked it better when Katie was the one in the chute."

"Speaking of, what the hell is on your head, kid?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah yeah. Don't come crying to me when you've got paint in those last three hairs, old man," Katie taunts her father.

"You're right, it _is_ more fun to tease Katie," Elliot scoffs good-naturedly. "Where are your other hooligan siblings?" he asks.

"Mike's bringing Lizzie by in a little bit," Maureen says, referring to her younger sister's boyfriend, "and Dickie had to go wash the Mustang."

"Again?!" Katie and I groan while Elliot just smiles.

"That's my boy."

"El, he's going to wash the paint off that damn car," I say with an eye roll.

"He's just trying to keep it looking nice. How else is he going to end up with as hot of a chick as his old man did?" Elliot grins, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Probably by being an arrogant prick. Us _'hot chicks'_ tend to be drawn to that," I roll my eyes again.

"Lucky for us arrogant pricks," he says with a teasing smile and a deep kiss.

"KIDS IN THE ROOM!" Maureen and Kathleen both scream, startling us out of our make-out.

I burst into giggles as the doorbell rings again. "COME IN!" I holler, happy on my perch and not wanting to move my pregnant ass.

"Anybody home?" my best friend Alex walks in to the kitchen, Elliot's buddy and partner Fin right behind her.

"Hey guys," I greet them. "Did you get here at the same time?" I ask slyly, eliciting a deep blush from Alex.

"Nah, Alex's place is right on the way to suburbia. I picked her up," Fin shrugs.

"_Last night,_ maybe," I mutter and Maureen and Katie both giggle.

"Oh shut up," Alex huffs, flopping down in the seat next to mine.

"Guess we're busted, Babe," Fin offers with another nonchalant shrug.

"Remember when we said we were going to be better at hiding it than these guys?" she asks, hitching a thumb in our direction.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elliot swears innocently.

"Yeah. And Momster just climbed on top of her_self_ and got pregnant," Maureen rolls her eyes.

"Hey! We were married!" I say indignantly.

"For about five seconds," Alex mutters, earning another laugh from the girls.

"Okay, okay!" Elliot slices his hand through the air between us. "Ladies, back to your corners."

Alex leans over and kisses my cheek. "Love you sis," she grins.

"Bitch," I mutter playfully.

"Are Liv and Aunt Alex fighting again?" Dickie asks, walking through the back door and dropping his keys on the counter.

"Just about how much sex your parents have," Alex laughs.

"KIDS IN THE ROOM!" Maureen shouts again.

"God. Why do we all want to live in this house again?" Katie asks rhetorically.

"Hey who drives a black Avenger?" Fin asks.

"Liz's boyfriend, why?" Katie replies.

"Hey, Elliot, some tool's drivin' your daughter's car," Fin grins. "And she's makin' out with him in the driveway."

"WHAT?!" Elliot roars and like a flash he's up and at the window.

"I love doin' that to you," Fin laughs heartily.

"Fin, if you give my husband a heart attack before this baby is born, I will shave your head with a rusty butter knife," I threaten ominously.

Lizzie struts in the door grinning. "Hey Daddy. Momster," she hugs me and I grab her arm before she can get away.

"Try keep it out of the driveway," I whisper in her ear and she blushes. It's been a day for that.

"Well, let's get started!" Dickie claps his dad on the back before Elliot can go beat the hell out of Mike O'Connor. "At least he's Catholic, Dad," Dickie teases.

Elliot opens his mouth to reply but I put my hand over it. "Let's not say anything we'd regret," I remind him gently.

"It's okay, Daddy, you can trust me," Lizzie assures him.

"It's not you I don't trust, honey," Elliot assures her.

"It's _Mikey_," the girls and I chorus, earning us a glare from Elliot.

"O-KAY! Painting assignments, please!" Dickie begs.

"Okay, kids, you have your rooms, your dad and I will take the living room, Fin and Alex can you guys handle the kitchen?"

"Works for me," Alex shrugs a shoulder.

"Drop cloths are down, everything you need should be in the room," I remind them.

"Okay, Captain Organized," Lizzie teases.

"Ready? Break!" I joke lamely, earning groans from everyone, even my husband.

"I swear, honey. The more pregnant you get, the lamer your jokes become."

"Shut it, Stabler," I command, holding out my hand so he can help me off my chair. He threads our fingers together and we walk into the living room, leaving Alex and Fin to start on the kitchen.

I stop by the huge picture window and kick on the stereo with my toe. I flip through the stations by pressing the "seek" button with my toe, grinning at my hooker red toenails that Katie painted for me since I can no longer reach my feet. "Okay, honey. Here. I've got your roller all loaded," Elliot alerts me to the task at hand, handing me a long-handled roller, coated light beige paint.

"Oh, good song," I dance along with Beyonce's "Get Me Bodied" as I roll paint on the wall where the 64" big screen will soon reside. The song ends and a new one comes on. I bop my hips through the first verse and belt out the words when the chorus comes on.

_Dont__ cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me __Dont__ cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me __Dont__ cha, __dont__ cha __Dont__ cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me __Dont__ cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me __Dont__ cha, __dont__ cha_

The next thing I know, my husband is pressed against my back, his arms wrapped around me. "Let's go upstairs," he growls.

"Are you insane?" I ask with a giggle. "First of all, even if we went up the front stairs instead of through the kitchen, we'd have to walk by the bedrooms of your four children, who would be quite suspicious!"

"Not if we go out the front door, sneak around to the back and go up the stairs to our balcony."

I chew my bottom lip, pretending to contemplate for a moment. "I love this house," I grin, dropping my roller in the paint, grabbing his hand, and dragging him from the front door. I pull it quickly and quietly shut behind me. Elliot grabs me into his arms and crushes his lips to mine. Baby boy kicks powerfully, eliciting a grunt from his father.

"Daddy's tryin' to get some play, buddy, can ya lay off on the soccer moves for a few?" Elliot teases, palming my belly gently.

I laugh lightly and pull him into my embrace as we stumble drunkenly down the side of the house. "We have to hurry," I gasp. "Before anyone knows we're gone."

"Trust me, Babe, the state I'm in, speed will not be an issue," Elliot grins sheepishly.

"I'm not worried," I grin, pulling him as close to me as I can with our son gestating between us. "You always take care of me," I growl in his ear. He groans back at me, dragging me up the stairs to the balcony off our bedroom. He's fumbling with the lock as we're kissing wildly, like a couple of kids, not a knocked up FBI agent and her NYPD detective husband. He gets the door open and we crash inside, flopping down on the bed with a laugh.

"I'm so glad we decided to move our bed in," Elliot groans.

"Me too. We should have brought some sheets or something," I giggle, noting the naked king-sized Select Comfort. I stop kissing him suddenly and sit up. "Is the bedroom door locked?"

"Hey, I have an idea. How about you relax and make out with your husband? No one's coming in."

"Mmm, good suggestion," I agree, pulling him down to me in a drugging kiss. His hand sneaks under the hem of the tee shirt Alex had gotten me as a gag for my bachelorette party that says "practice safe sex, sleep with a cop." His fingers trip up my stomach and reach for my super-sensitive breast. I groan his name into his mouth as he palms the sensitive skin. We're lying on our sides, his thigh between my legs, tongues tangling madly. "I love you," I breathe, rocking my core against his thigh.

"I love you," he grins, kissing me deeply, his hand traveling down to caress my stomach. "I can't believe he listened to me," he says.

"Probably won't last much longer," I giggle.

"Well I plan to take advantage of it while I can," he says, his hand slipping below the elastic band of my maternity jeans, travelling down to find the wetness between my thighs. He strokes slowly for a few moments, until I push him onto his back. I hoist myself up and stand next to the bed, stripping out of my jeans and panties quickly, whipping my shirt and bra off in one fell swoop. I look at him, laying there fully clothed while I'm standing here completely naked, chest heaving, about to go out of my mind with lust for my husband.

"C'mon, Stabler. Naked time."

He grins and slowly sits up, pulling off his USMC tee shirt. He discards it on the floor next to my clothes and relaxes on his back, flipping open the button of his dark blue Levis. I crawl on the bed next to him and tug the zipper down. I push the jeans and his boxers down his hips, tracing my fingertips over his cut lines. He sucks in a breath and grasps my hips, pulling me over him. "This has lasted longer than I expected it to," he grins as I impale myself on him.

"Good. Then get after it," I grin, balancing my belly-heavy weight on my hands, palms flat against his chest. He thrusts gently into me and I grind against him. "Elliot. Oh harder," I groan, letting my head drop back. He takes my command and pushes into me with a little more force. Reaching between us, he flicks his middle finger over my clit quickly. "Right there," I whine, rocking against him. "Oh, fuck, baby." I squeeze the muscles grasping his cock, trying to pull him over the edge with me. It works and we're melting together from the heat of our climax.

While I float back down, he rolls me to my side gently, never leaving the warm cocoon of my body. "Think anyone noticed we were gone?" he asks.

"Nah," I smile, kissing him gently, licking around his mouth with my tongue. I stop suddenly, hearing a familiar giggle outside our door.

"Liv didn't assign the bedroom to anyone," a very familiar voice whispers.

"Probably so she and Elliot could sneak up here and get out of painting."

Elliot looks at me questioningly. "Fin?" he mouths. I hear the familiar giggle again, and nod.

"Alex," I mouth.

"SHIT!" We both whisper in a panic, bolting up to grab our clothes.

"C'mon, Fin," Alex whines.

"Slave driver's gonna notice we're missing," Fin argues just as I'm pulling my tee shirt back down over my pregnant belly.

"You good?" I ask Elliot just as he zips his jeans up.

He nods just as the bedroom door opens. I shoot him a glare that I hope he interprets as "you fucker, you said no one could get in."

"She'll never even know we snuck away," Alex pleads, backing into the room, Fin placing biting kisses along her neck, making her laugh.

I clear my throat and they jump apart. "Wanna bet?"

--

A/N: Well? Not super smutty, but some good fluff, right? R and R! XO, KJ


End file.
